


抹布轮X

by lily_b



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_b/pseuds/lily_b





	抹布轮X

芝诺斯从未想过自己会在这种情况下睁开眼。

 

最后的记忆是自己向那个人发出邀请，和神龙合为一体，然后心满意足地被对方击败了。包裹在绿光之中从天际跌落的那一刻，他的心脏还无法控制地狂跳着，为这酣畅淋漓的战斗，也为那人拼劲全力挑战自己时的眼神。

 

多么幸福，又多么令人伤感啊。他终于得到了毕生所求，一个朋友，多么好，可他就要死了。

 

而现在呢？

 

芝诺斯迷茫地眨了眨眼，映入眼帘的是头顶摇晃的光亮。如果这就是地狱，也未免太无聊了些。他动了动手臂——被锁住了，两只手腕由沉重的铁环扣在一起，背在身后，连接着纹丝不动的巨大铁球。

 

他确定自己还活着，颈侧的伤口持续散发着激痛，刺得他脑袋发晕——也可能是失血过多。他下意识地低下头，注意到自己正由于过短的铁链而半跪着，身上的盔甲已经被拆掉了，换成了破旧不堪的囚服。

 

整个牢房只有自己头顶一盏苟延残喘一样不时闪烁着的黄色灯泡照亮了身边有限的范围，他甚至没法分辨出门的位置，也根本无法判断牢房到底有多大，稍远的地方全部笼罩在黑暗里，想要自己从这里逃出去，就算是芝诺斯，也难比登天。

 

啊，他被俘虏了。

 

芝诺斯花了一点时间才搞明白自己的处境。说实话，这并非他所愿——耻辱的苟活，也用强硬决绝的行动表达了自己的态度。但显然有人愿意看到他如此，或者至少还觉得他有利用价值。

 

他完全不在意那些“重要情报”，帝国的兵力，权力构架，军团分布，进攻情报。艾欧泽亚，或者说，光之战士，已经有了俘虏自己的能力，任何情报对他们来说都只是锦上添花，就好像皇帝不需要派出第二个军团统治阿拉米格和多玛一样。

 

正想着，一阵嘈杂的脚步声渐渐接近了昏暗的牢房。来了。芝诺斯屏住了呼吸，仔细分辨着靠近的人数。有四个人，步履沉重，都是成年男性。

 

随着咔啦咔啦几声锁眼转动的声音，一片漆黑的墙壁上打开了一道明亮的缝隙，紧接着被粗鲁地踢开了。牢房外的光线猛地照在脸上，芝诺斯一下子有些不适应，眯了眯眼，勉强望向进入室内的几个人。

 

陌生的面孔。倒不是每一个与芝诺斯相遇的人他都记得长相——不如说，绝大多数他都忘记了，但是这几个人，显然既不是拂晓的成员，也不属于反抗军，棕黑的皮肤和高大的身躯，以及彼此间难以入耳的对话，说是难民可能更准确。

 

“你们——”

 

芝诺斯蹙起眉，视线在几个男人之间来回移动着。这和他想象的任何一种场景都不一样，尤其是他们脸上古怪粗鄙的笑容，让芝诺斯突然有种不太好的预感，“——想要什么？”

 

“你听到了吗，兄弟？”其中一个人大笑起来，咧开一口参差不齐的黄牙，“他等不及了！”

 

“长得还行啊，老子本来不想答应这差使的，谁他妈没事想操男人屁股……”

 

领头的那一个穿着件脏兮兮的小背心，手臂上肌肉虬结，青筋凸起，一边伸出粗短的手指，掐住芝诺斯的下巴对着昏暗的光线来回打量着。

 

“算了，让兄弟们尝尝鲜。”

 

“我就说了，'那位大人'什么时候让咱们吃过亏。”

 

站在后面的小个子一脸猥琐的淫笑，探了几次头，干脆直接挤开同伴走到前面，“啧啧啧，还是个帝国人呢，真白啊，让我摸摸……哎哟！”

 

他的手刚接触到柔软的脸颊，就厉声惨叫起来，猛地一抽手，飙出的血珠甩在不知道多久没洗过的裤子上。

 

“……你敢碰我。”

 

芝诺斯唇边还带着被咬伤的那人的血，他阴鸷地盯着正跳着脚嗷嗷大叫的小个子，脸上笼着一层凶狠的寒意，漂亮的蓝眼睛几乎冻成了冰。他显然被激怒了，猛扯了两下束缚着双手的铁链，想站起来，起固定作用的巨大铁球竟被拉动了。那几个难民根本没想到他有如此怪力，也没想到他能有这样的气势，全都倒退了几步，好像他真能挣脱那条被拉拽着发出悲鸣的铁链一样。

 

如果是平日里的芝诺斯，这点束缚说不定还真的不能制住他。然而经过空中花园的决战，又大量失血的此刻，用光暴怒的瞬间那点肾上激素之后的他不得不喘着粗气停了下来，只能用冷得可怕的眼神盯着那几个人。

 

“……搞什么嘛，原来就这点能耐。”

 

几个难民见他没了力气，又纷纷胆大了起来。为首的那个嘟嘟囔囔地绕到他身后，一脚踢向已经开始虚弱地打颤的腰侧。

 

芝诺斯被踢得向前倾了一下，不得已重新跪在了地上，方才被咬了手指的小个子见他再次被控制住，瞬间面露凶相，一下子窜到他面前，扬起另一只没受伤的手，啪地给了他一个响亮的掌掴。

 

“长得跟个女人似的，脾气还不小，敢咬老子。”

 

芝诺斯被打得偏向一边，白皙的脸几秒间迅速浮起几道红红的掌印。他似乎想开口回呛几句，然而讽刺的话还没出口，就被头顶揪住头发拖拽的疼痛逼得嘶了一声。领头的男人扯着他柔软的发丝，一把将他的头按在地上，发出一声闷响，用力之大甚至擦出了一道血痕，涓涓的鲜红马上顺着他的额角流了下来。

 

芝诺斯觉得自己现在看上去肯定凄惨得要命。他半边脸颊都散发着火辣辣的疼痛，额头淌下来的血液让他的左眼几乎睁不开，那一侧的视线充斥着烦人的红色。

 

然而这些都不要紧，在身体上移动的手才是让他困扰的关键。压着他脑袋的男人在用自己听不懂的语言和同伴说着什么，随后一直没有出声的刀疤脸向自己的方向走过来。

 

余光里靠近的男人手里拿着什么东西，紧接着自己身上破烂的囚服被毫不费力地撕掉了。他心中突然警铃大作，用最后一点力气挣扎了几下，身侧的男人就骂骂咧咧地再次抓着他的头撞向地面。他被撞得耳边嗡嗡直响，不得不瘫在地上任由刀疤脸抓住了自己的手臂。

 

“还好'那位大人'早就知道你不会老实，给我们准备了对策。”

 

领头人阴险地哼笑着，接过刀疤脸手中的东西。那是一根精致的针管，被男人抓在粗犷的手指之间，轻而易举地扎进了芝诺斯被死死按住的手臂血管中。

 

“什么……什么东西……”

 

感觉到针尖刺破皮肤的微痛，芝诺斯猛地睁大了眼睛，狂乱地扭动起来。这些人想做什么显而易见，针管里的药物会有什么效果他不敢细想，对即将发生的事情的恐惧几乎控制了他——他无法接受自己向这些粗俗愚蠢的贱民求欢的样子，与其这样，他宁可——

 

“想死？少做梦了。”

 

抓着他头发的领头人松了手，眼疾手快地卡住他即将合紧的下巴向下一拉，咯地一声卸了下来。男人的动作很及时，柔软的舌头只被牙齿擦过，留下一点点齿印，无力地在脱臼的下颌间蠕动着。

 

“紧张什么，以为这是催情剂？不过是魔界花身上提取的麻痹药而已，让你只能老老实实挨操的玩意。”

 

那人发出了一声粗鄙而刺耳的大笑，“放心吧宝贝儿，这药不会妨碍你的感觉，我们这四根大屌，满足你的骚屁股还是没问题的，没准你还舍不得我们走呢。”

 

芝诺斯艰难地喘着气，抬起没有被血盖住的右眼眼皮，瞥向上方的施暴者。下颌脱臼让他呼吸都有些困难，然而对方却没有帮他接上的意思，而是把手里的针管随手一扔，搓了搓和无袖上衣一样脏兮兮的裤子，把黝黑的老二掏了出来，紧接着再次揪住他的头发一把拉起，按在自己的裆部。

 

“来，先给老子舔舔，舌头还能动的吧？”

 

男人的阴茎散发着浓厚的体味，龟头在芝诺斯合不上的唇间来回磨蹭着。他嫌恶地撇开头，下一秒脸上就挨了一下。这一次的巴掌很轻，甚至没留下什么痕迹，然而羞辱的感觉却是实打实的，比纯粹的暴力还要让他感到不堪。药效正在慢慢发挥作用，芝诺斯感到身上像是压了一块巨石一样，偏头躲避的动作也变得无比迟缓。领头的男人似乎不耐烦了，抓着他头发的手用力一扯，强迫他抬起头，粗鲁地把肉茎全部塞进温热的口腔中。硕大的龟头一塞进嘴里就放肆地顶进喉咙口，还带着怪异的腥臊味，让芝诺斯觉得想吐得要命，可是他自从被俘虏之后就没吃过什么东西，最后只是干呕了几声，反而让抽搐的喉管无意识地取悦了嘴里的阴茎。

 

趁着这里“友好互动”的当口，另几个男人已经七手八脚地扒了他的裤子，好几只手正猥亵地在他身上游移着。他已经一根手指都动不了了，更别说把那几个无耻之徒踢开，只能任由不知道是哪个人的手猴急地掰开他的臀瓣，胡乱按压着身后从未被造访过的洞口，试图塞进一两根手指。

 

那地方本来也不是做这种事情用的，干涩的入口刚被打开一点，身体的主人就发出了含混的叫声。正把手指插进小洞的男人一见他的反应就兴奋地咧开了嘴，又露出一嘴难看的黄牙，等不及确认似的在紧缩的肠道里抽动了两下，冲着正用老二干他的喉咙的领头人喊起来。

 

“嘿，老大！这是个雏！”

 

领头的男人一听，也禁不住淫秽地嘿嘿笑起来，拍了拍芝诺斯苦闷地皱成一团的脸。

 

“看你长得一副娘娘腔的德行，还以为早就被男人干烂了，没想到还挺洁身自好？”

 

看到芝诺斯因为自己的话又露出了凶狠的表情，领头人挺起腰，毫不犹豫地逼着他做了几次深喉，直到他开始泛起白眼才抽出老二，给他喘气的机会。

 

“你最好乖一些，好好伺候老子这根，老子心情好了，等下给你开苞的时候说不定能温柔一点。”

 

说完，也不等芝诺斯有机会反驳，就再次捅回抽搐的喉咙深处。缺氧和恶心把芝诺斯的眼泪都逼出来一点，然而最让他难以忍受的是下身持续不断的折磨。那几个人好像从来没见过第一次被操的男人似的，一个劲地往深处捅。

 

第二根手指塞进来的时候，芝诺斯开始受不了了，无意义的呻吟变成了断断续续的帝国方言，几个阿拉米格人听不懂，但听语气就知道全是骂人的话。一口黄牙的男人看芝诺斯反应大了，反而一脸兴奋地淫笑，还想塞第三根手指，却被身边的刀疤脸制止了，拉了他一把，顾忌地看了眼一片黑暗的身后，使了个眼色。黄牙像是醒悟过来似的，嗤了一声，把手抽了出来，一脸不甘地从裤子口袋里摸出一管润滑剂，挤在手上，才再次撑开那处褶皱。

 

这一回芝诺斯反应没那么激烈了，只厌恶地哼哼了几声。体内的手指带着粘稠的液体不断地捣弄着，其他两个男人没法参与这项活动，好像觉得有些无聊，开始在他身上寻找别的乐子。一个捉住了他从一开始就没什么反应的性器，一只手握着下面的两个圆球揉搓着，另一只手向下捋着覆盖着龟头的包皮。而另一个则把手覆上了他充实的胸肌，拨弄着凸起的乳头。

 

一直在折磨他的口腔黏膜的男人见他不再像一开始那样僵硬抗拒，忽然把阴茎拔了出来，不耐烦地和他身后的黄牙交流了几句。黄牙应了一声，抽出手指，站起来给领头人让了个位子。

 

那人走到后面，一下伸出三根手指捅进还泛着水光的肉洞，在里面转了几圈，就撤了手，接过刀疤脸递过来的软管，倒了些润滑剂在自己的老二上，随手撸了几下，就用紫红的龟头顶住了洞口。

 

男人的阴茎真刀真枪地挤进肠道的压力完全不是手指能比拟的，烙铁一样的肉棒才进了一个头部，芝诺斯就控制不住哀鸣起来。身后的男人也被夹得难受，焦躁地拍了两下他的屁股，留下一点浅浅的红色。

 

”他妈的，给老子放松点。“

 

男人又泄愤似的在饱满紧实的臀肉上拍了几掌，但是第一次被同性的那话儿进入身体的压迫感实在恐怖，芝诺斯完全没听见似的，不但没法放松，反而哆嗦着越夹越紧。或许是被卡着龟头难受，又或者是滚烫湿润的肠道内部太过诱人，男人催促了几声就不耐烦了，骂骂咧咧地向里猛地一捅。

 

这实在太过头，第一次被插入的入口本来就非常脆弱，芝诺斯紧张之下又加倍缩紧，自然受不了这样突然撑到极限的行为，即使有润滑剂的保护还是被撕开一道小小的裂口，血瞬间涌出，顺着汗湿的腿根淌了下来，在雪白的皮肤上格外刺眼。芝诺斯疼得狠了，叫也叫不出来，脸上的冷汗，含不住的唾液和之前的血迹混在一起，看着竟比空中花园自刎的时候还要凄惨许多倍。

 

眼看着这人被自己弄出了血，领头的男人脸色突然难看了起来，不再继续深入，而是忌惮似的看向身后的黑暗。旁边的几个人也停下了手中的动作，向那边望去。

 

“——我有没有说过，不准伤他那里？”

 

黑暗中突然响起了低沉磁性的男声，领头的男人脸色越发难看了，嵌在腔道里的阴茎甚至有疲软的趋势。而片刻之前还在艰难地喘息着的芝诺斯却突然安静下来，猛地转过视线，盯着被几个人挡住的后方。

 

“哼。效果不错，算了。”

 

那声音低低的笑了两声，很快又消失了。为首的男人舒了口气，暗自擦了擦额上的冷汗，马上又淫笑起来。他得了许可，不再控制自己粗鲁的行动，掰着掌下的两瓣臀肉恶狠狠地抽插了几下，像是在报复这具让自己畏首畏尾的躯体一样。

 

然而方才还在痛吟喘息的人却突然没了反应，任凭他怎样用阴茎摩擦扩大那处伤口也不再发声，只是睁大眼睛死死地盯着那片黑暗。

 

“怪了，这人怎么不出声了——”

 

“肯定是老大温柔过头，小美人不满足啦，哎我说老大你还有多久啊，哥几个都等不及了！”

 

“不出声可不行啊，那位大人的要求是干到他求饶为止……“

 

“喂，骚货，快点出声！”

 

小个子男人一边叫着，一边抓住凌乱的金发用力拽了几下。没想到一碰到他的头发，他就像醒了一样发出了嘶哑的笑声，吓得小个子一下子松了手。

 

“……哈……哈哈……哈哈哈……‘那位大人’……？好……哈哈……好……“

 

他笑的太用力，又因为下巴脱臼而含含糊糊的，一瞬间竟分不出到底是在笑还是在哭，最后变成了喉咙里不断吐出的气音。过了一小会，他似乎累了，转过视线看向被自己吓住的施暴者，嘲讽地挑起眉。

 

“既然是他的要求，那就来吧，来操我。”

 

几个施暴者一听就来了劲头，身后的领头人再次急色地抽动起来，小个子则就着抓着头发的动作绕到了他面前，不客气地解了裤子掏出同样黝黑勃起的阴茎，扶着那根热乎乎的东西拍着芝诺斯的脸侧，示意他像刚才领头人逼他做的那样把那玩意含进喉咙里。

 

这一次芝诺斯没有抗拒，顺从地伸出舌头，任由小个子用带着浓重体味的老二虐待口腔里的嫩肉。他还是避免不了感到恶心，但喉口抽搐了几下就忍住了，忍耐着施暴者一前一后地享用他的身体。另两个男人无处发泄，但也各自掏出胯下的硬物，用龟头逗弄他敏感凸起的奶头。

 

“你自己听听，你下面这张嘴叫得可真欢。”

 

身后的领头人一边凶狠地操着他屁股中间的小洞，嘴里一边不干不净吐着那些羞辱的字眼。裹着肉棒的那圈软肉不断地发出咕叽咕叽的水声，其实那只是润滑剂和血液被快速摩擦挤出的声音，男人说的却好像他像女人似的被操出水了一样。

 

“要是他上面这张嘴也能那么听话就好咯。”

 

“去你妈的，不是你自己正拿鸡巴堵着他上面那张嘴的吗。”

 

黄牙叱了还在操着他喉咙的小个子一声，小个子男人一听就讪笑起来，眼珠子骨碌碌转了两圈，好像在琢磨怎样才能在轮到自己操这个一声不吭的男人的时候，让他像自己从前睡过的几个廉价妓女一样浪叫。过了几秒，他嘿嘿地怪笑起来，抓着埋在自己胯间的金色脑袋快速进出了两下——成功逼出了几声闷闷的咳嗽和干呕，很快抽了出来，让开了位子。

 

“老三，这个洞让给你了，我排老大的队去。”

 

被他叫唤成老三的黄牙又冲他啐了一口，才顶了他的位置坐到前面。虽然黄牙看起来一副不满的样子，但阴茎却一点都不含糊地勃起着，刚坐下就猴急地用蘑菇头戳着湿润微肿的唇边。芝诺斯只抬起眼皮看了他一眼，就探出舌尖缠上肉棒。

 

“嘶——别说，这人嘴里比我们上次一起玩的那个小婊子还舒服——”

 

老三似乎被舔得很爽，一进到温暖的口腔就迫不及待地顶弄起来。他的阴茎虽然不粗，却很长，几乎每次都会捅到喉咙深处。持续的异物感让芝诺斯的脸涨得通红，本能地转动舌头推拒不断挺进的肉块，却无意之间更加取悦了身前的男人。那人被吸了几下就喘起了粗气，不多一会就忍不住在他嘴里泄了一发，甚至喷了零星的白浊在混着各种液体狼狈不堪的脸上。

 

芝诺斯猝不及防，一下子被呛住了，猛烈地咳嗽着，然后开始剧烈地吸气。这副被扔在岸上的鱼一般的反应竟让那几个人哄笑起来，体内的肉茎甚至膨胀了一圈，进出的动作变得又深又重。本来就被撞得发红的臀肉被沉甸甸的囊袋拍击着，混着液体摩擦的声音，在空旷的牢房里回响。

 

领头人还有些不甘心就这样交代，想要放缓动作多享受一下湿软的腔道，但他旁边的几个男人已经急躁地在催促了，于是他也不再坚持，在肠道深处胡乱插了几下就泄了。或许是射得太深，拔的时候竟然没流出来。精液射在肠壁上的感觉让红肿的入口轻轻颤抖着，似乎想努力把那些液体排出体外，然而一直等着领头人完事的小个子却没给他这个机会，趁着小洞微微张开的瞬间一把钳住了芝诺斯的腰，向上提了提，就对准那里把自己的屌塞了进去。

 

小个子心心念念想让身下这个陌生的男人叫两声，因此插进来之后也不急着动，而是伸手握住了对方依然软垂着的阴茎，像给自己手淫一样轻轻摩擦着。

 

芝诺斯对疼痛和羞辱还能勉强忍耐，这些轻柔的折磨就忍不了了。无论此刻他处在怎样的劣势，也好歹是个正常男人，没有哪个男人被这样刺激能毫无反应。他想挪动身体，躲开捋着他阴茎的小个子不停作乱的手，但那人瞧准了他这会行动受限，不仅没停，反而变本加厉了，一个劲戳弄着敏感的马眼周围。他只憋了一小会，就开始从嘴里肉块抽动的间隙泄出模糊的喘息。

 

“骚货，这样也能硬——”

 

小个子男人弹了一下芝诺斯在刺激之下开始勃起的阴茎，又反复捋了几次。他看起来对自己这项成果颇为满意，终于动起腰来，开始操弄夹着自己小兄弟的肉洞。

 

那里的伤口已经不再淌血，却由于摩擦过度而肿得吓人，创伤还带着身体应激反应而产生的热度，小个子抽插了几下，就完全顾不上方才想要这个男人叫两声的计划了。

 

虽然他不知道这个人是谁，不知道这个人和解放自己家乡的英雄大人有什么深仇大恨，他只觉得裹着自己的穴肉比自己之前找过身材最好的小猫咪还舒服，即使不会勾人的浪叫，也够他连续勃起好几次。

 

于是他又忍不住猜测男人和英雄大人之间的过节了——用这种摧毁尊严的方式报复，又强调不能让他真的受伤，是背叛过的恋人？或者是不接受英雄的求爱？小个子不过是个粗人，没听过什么故事，想来想去也得不出更多的答案，只好转回注意力，毕竟这大约是自己能碰到的最棒的身体了。

 

他再次逗弄起芝诺斯半勃的肉棒，连同后方饱胀的囊袋一起揉搓着，同时大力操干着堪称销魂的腔道。而这会工夫黄牙已经扣着男人金色的脑袋开始了第二轮口活，刀疤脸倒是不太着急，从刚才就一直对饱满结实的胸部颇有兴趣，不断地刺激已经涨得像石榴籽一样的乳头。

 

芝诺斯在全身的刺激下很快呜呜地哼叫起来，不得不说男人实在是可悲的生物，就算是自己也是如此，不仅毫无障碍地勃起，胸口和阴茎上的痒意还让他产生了想射的感觉。幸好这几个人只是按要求在轮流强暴他，并没有在这方面折磨他的意思，于是在后穴持续的疼痛中挣扎了一下之后，他很快就如愿达到了高潮。

 

那之后他昏过去了一小会——很短，不到十分钟的样子，就再次被内射的刺激惊醒了。操他的人又换了一个，变成了从最开始就不太说话的刀疤脸。好在刀疤脸既不太说话，也并不很持久，他只昏昏沉沉地发呆了一会，对方就结束了，又一次在精液已经满溢出来的肠道里喷溅出来。

 

药效已经快要退了，但离能动还有很久的样子。发泄过的几个男人好像在交谈，声音忽近忽远，而芝诺斯只觉得昏昏欲睡。

 

他一点也不想知道自己现在是个什么德行，也不想知道这场酷刑还要持续多久，只觉得伤心。

 

很多年里芝诺斯都不知道心跳是什么感觉，他欢迎那些对他充满仇恨的人，用力量来衡量那些人恨意的深浅，然后一次次失望地结束他们的生命。

 

现在他破布一样瘫在这里，身上全都是仇恨的痕迹，却只觉得可笑。自己期待已久的，心跳的感觉，竟然是这个样子的，这种让人窒息的疼痛。

 

也许是狂喜导致的得意忘形，他几乎忘了，拥有让自己心跳加速的力量的人，也是恨意最强烈的那一个。

 

“这就是……我的……一生所求……吗……”

 

熟悉的气息从后方靠近，芝诺斯感到自己被扶了起来，脱臼的下巴被轻巧地向上一推，喀地一声合上了。紧接着和施暴者不同的，带着凉意的手探到了他的臀间。

 

“……”

 

那些手指慢慢撑开红肿的穴口，插进深处转了两圈，男人们残留的精液就混着血液流了出来。接着束缚着双手的铁环也被打开了，他被放在地上，却不想睁眼，只是迷茫地笑了。

 

“……我错了吗？我只是……”

 

想要一个朋友。

 

男人的手又贴了上来，好像在摸他的头发。而他突然想睡了，配合地靠了过去，听着耳边熟悉的声音。

 

”没有。“

 

那人这样回答。

 

fin.


End file.
